PELAYAN
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Kibum seorang yang jarang bicara. Ia menjadi pelayan pribadi di keluarga CHO. Bagaimanakah hari-hari seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ia memiliki pelayan yang tampan? KIHYUN FF. KYUHYUN BIRTHDAY.
1. Chapter 1

PELAYAN

.

Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun), Kyuline.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL,

FF ini terinspirasi dari anime Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).

Summary : Kibum seorang yang jarang bicara. Ia menjadi pelayan pribadi di keluarga CHO. Bagaimanakah hari-hari seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ia memiliki pelayan yang tampan?

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Suara ketel mendidih yang nyaring terdengar menyambut pagi seorang tuan muda manja yang kesepian. Ditinggal bekerja ke luar negri oleh kedua orangtuanya. Meninggalkan rumah besar dengan segala perabotan dan pelayan-pelayannya kepada dirinya. Tirai jendela kamar sang tuan muda di sibak. Menyilaukan pandangan mata kantuk si tuan muda.

"Airmu mendidih." Sambutan selamat pagi tuannya kepada sang pelayan pribadinya memang tidak biasa. Dan secepat kilat sang pelayan pergi dari kamar itu. Bahkan ia tak sempat mengucapkan 'selamat pagi'nya kepada sang tuan muda. Tuan muda itu berlari menutup tirai jendela itu kembali dan dengan buru-buru mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia dengan semangat mengantuknya kembali bergelung di dalam selimut dan melanjutkan hari minggunya yang indah.

Tapi sia-sia saja. Pintu terkunci itu kembali terbuka dan munculah wajah tampan yang kadang menyebalkan pelayan setianya beserta satu gelas susu coklat yang di bawanya untuk si majikan. Dan pelayan itu kembali mengulang acara mari membangunkan si pemalas yang tadi belum benar. Di mulai dari menyibak tirai. Mengecup bibir sang majikan untuk membangunkannya. Mengucapkan selamat pagi lengkap dengan senyuman. Dan sukses membuat si majikan patuh dan lekas berjalan ke kamar mandi seperti rutinitas biasa.

Di dalam kamar mandi, si tuan muda berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Padahal setiap pagi, rutinitas bangun paginya seperti ini. Dibangunkan si pelayan pribadi dengan sebuah kecupan, bahkan terkadang ia mendapat lumatan panas di bibirnya jika ia tak kunjung bangun. Atau sengaja berlama-lama tak ingin bangun.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, di hari ulangtahunmu yang ke-15 kali ini, eomma punya hadiah special untukmu. Kau pasti sangat suka." Dengan senyum yang teramat indah milik ibunya, Kyuhyun sudah merasa ada yang tak beres. Ia sangat paham dengan tabiat ibunya yang tak ada bagus-bagusnya dan itu menurun padanya. Ia sudah menyiapkan segala pertahanan mental untuk ini.

"Perkenalkan dia Kim Kibum. Dia adalah pelayan pribadimu dan milikmu mulai sekarang." Heechul mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia kemudian memeluk anak semata wayangnya yang sangat ia sayangi ini.

"Apa itu berarti eomma akan mencampakkanku? Eomma tidak mau mengurusiku lagi? Apa aku begitu susah di atur? Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu eomma." Dan dengan satu sentakan, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan hangat eommanya yang sering ia ajak bertengkar jika sang ibu sedang berada di rumah. Setetes air mata lolos di pipi anaknya dan itu diketahui oleh Heechul. Lalu Kyuhyun berlari memasuki kamarnya di lantai dua dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Tak lupa ia menarik meja dan kursi untuk di ganjalkannya di pintu itu.

"Aku benci hari ini!" Teriaknya dari dalam kamar. Heechul hanya menatap sendu pintu kamar anaknya. Heechul bergegas pergi setelah mengetahui anaknya mengunci pintu kamarnya. Heechul mencari handphonenya di tas mahalnya dan mencari nomor kontak seseorang.

"Jangan berpura-pura bocah tengil! Eomma akan mengusahakan pulang untukmu sebisanya." Dan Heechul bisa mendengar cekikikan anaknya dari seberang telepon.

"Kibum, kau tahu apa tugasmu kan? Semoga kau bisa menjalankannya dengan baik."Heechul kemudian mengelus surai hitam arang Kibum yang membungkuk padanya.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Flashback end.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Kyuhyun ada di rumah, paman Go?" Ini Changmin, sahabat Kyuhyun yang sering bertandang ke rumah Kyuhyun tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu pada sang pemilik rumah. Kepala pelayan di rumah itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sopan sebagai jawaban dan sapaan ramahnya.

"Beliau sedang berada di dalam kamarnya tuan. Apa perlu saya antarkan?" Changmin yang bermarga Shim itu hanya memamerkan cengirannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa kesana sendiri." Kepala pelayan di rumah itu hanya mengangguk saja. Sudah maklum dengan kebiasaan sahabat tuan mudanya ini.

"KYUHYUNIE PANGERANMU DATAAAANG" dengan sapaan 'selamat pagi' ala Changmin, ia membuka seenaknya pintu kokoh kamar Kyuhyun. Dan terpampanglah pemandangan sambutan sapaan 'selamat pagi' ala Kyuhyun. Di sana tepatnya di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size itu terdapat dua makhluk hidup yang tak mengenal status dan kedudukan sedang bertumpang tindih. Tepatnya Kyuhyun berada di bawah dan sang pelayan di atasnya. Mereka sedang bercumbu dengan panas. Tanpa menghiraukan Changmin yang hanya bisa melongo dengan wajah bodohnya. Lalu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

"Yak. Kyu. Boleh aku bergabung?" Dan celetukan Changmin barusan berhasil menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang sebentar lagi jauh. Lalu Kyuhyun dengan brutal melemparkan bantal dan guling yang berhasil diraihnya ke arah Changmin yang dengan lincah menghindar.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Minho kapan datang?"

"Sebentar lagi." Sahut Changmin. Tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar lcd yang sedang menampilkan duel game mereka.

"Jonghyun?"

"Tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tak menanyakan aku saja sih Kyu. Kau ini tidak pernah melihatku yang setampan ini sih." Kyuhyun menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang Changmin. Mata dan tangannya kan sedang fokus.

Dan dengan ajaibnya orang-orang yang baru saja di tanyakan Kyuhyun sudah berada di belakang Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Jonghyun menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun dan Changmin bergantian.

"Kami sudah berada disini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu bodoh." Jawab Minho dengan tangannya yang menggenggam psp.

"Kita nonton film saja Min. Bosaaaan. Minho membawa laptop hyungnya. Ehehhehehehe" Jonghyun nyengir bodoh. Mereka tahu film apa yang di maksud oleh si Jonghyun itu.

"Kajja kita ke kamarku. Bawa sekalian makanan kalian. Hey Minho. Jangan seenaknya memerintah milikku. Kalian duluanlah ke atas." Kyuhyun yang seakan tahu Minho akan menyuruh Kibum, segera memberikan ultimatum.

"Hehe mianhe Kyu." Minho hanya bisa nyengir. Ia kalah dari Kibum yang sudah merebut perhatian Kyuhyun sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kibum, pastikan tidak ada yang boleh memasuki kamarku tanpa seizinku. Kau tunggulah di luar kamar." Dan Kyuhyun mendapatkan lumatan panjang sebagai jawaban dari Kibum.

Di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ingat. Yang membuka celana duluan, dia mentraktir kita makan siang." Dan perjanjian konyol yang di buat Changmin hanya di angguki malas oleh ketiganya.

Suara desahan terdengar dari laptop yang di bawa Minho. Tentu sudah bisa di tebak mereka sedang menonton film apa dan seperti apa. Kyuhyun bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Diantara sahabat-sahabatnya ini hanya Kyuhyun saja yang berstatus uke sedangkan yang lain mengaku-ngaku semenya Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun pernah melakukan hal yang iya-iya bersama sahabatnya? Jawabannya sudah. Hey, di jaman seperti ini mereka bukan anak-anak remaja yang masih polos dan lugu. Hanya saja mereka melakukannya hanya untuk bermain-main. Berbeda dengan hubungan antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Video pertama, berhasil mereka lalui tanpa adanya kekalahan. Bagaimana dengan video kedua. Jonghyun bahkan sudah menandai leher Minho di sebelahnya yang sedang menarik-narik surai Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Sedangkan Changmin yang posisinya di sebelah Kyuhyun, sudah membuka celana Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan milik Kyuhyun. Apa ini berarti Kyuhyun yang kalah dalam perjanjian itu. Tidak. Changminlah yang siang ini harus menraktir mereka bertiga.

Anak-anak nakal ini bahkan sudah semakin jauh. Helai demi helai pakaian mereka sudah berserakan di bawah tempat tidur itu. Kulit putih mulus Kyuhyun sudah dipenuhi bercak merah di mana-mana. Bahkan ia siap di masuki oleh Changmin jika saja ia tak segera bangkit dan mendorong Changmin lalu turun dari tempat tidur itu dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menemukan Kibum yang dengan setia berdiri dan menunggu perintah darinya.

"Kibum. Bawa aku." Dengan segera Kibum melepas jas ala pelayannya dan membalut tubuh telanjang tuan mudanya lalu membawanya dengan bridal style ke kamar sebelah kamar Kyuhyun yang memang kosong. Menguncinya dan menaruh tuan mudanya dengan pelan di tempat tidur di ruangan itu.

Sedangkan di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Shit! Si pelayan itu lagi-lagi merebutnya." Changmin dengan tubuh telanjangnya dengan miliknya yang masih mengeras dan mengacung tinggi duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan umpatan-umpatan memaki si pelayan pribadi milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau cari pacar saja Min. Mengharapkan Kyuhyun sama saja menggapai bulan. Ia hanya menomor satukan si pelayannya itu. Shit. Pelan-pelan Jong! Euhh.." pasangan yang tidak mau di sebut uke ini, Minho dan Jonghyun tengah bermain dengan panas. Kali ini giliran Minho yang di masuki nanti pasti Minho akan menuntut bahwa ia juga akan memasuki Jonghyun. Lupakan pasangan itu.

Changmin mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantong celananya yang baru saja di temukannya. Dan memantiknya. Lalu ia hisap kuat-kuat. Yeah, mereka juga kumpulan anak-anak nakal yang ingin di bilang keren. Kecuali untuk Kyuhyun. Ia sudah berhenti karena pengaruh dari si pelayannya juga.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana aku mendapatkanmu?" Gumam Changmin sambil menghisap rokoknya yang hanya di balas suara desahan temannya yang tidak jelas itu.

End.

1988, February 3rd.

..., February 3rd.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUN MY KYUHYUN MY PRINCE CHO KYUHYUN.

Maaf ya ffnya jelek ehehehe. Demi apa dialog kibum cuma satu wkwkwk yg penting ada KiHyunnya. Mohon bimbingannya dari kalian para readers.

RnR PLEASEEEEEE...^^

Salam hangat dari istrinya Kyuhyun ini^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel of Pelayan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda."

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun. Kau sudah mengunci kamarnya? Pastikan Changmin tidak mengganggu kita lagi." Kibum beranjak. Ia melakukan seperti perintah tuan mudanya. Kembali ke hadapan Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang sedang melucuti seragam pelayannya.

"Berhenti di situ Kibum. Jangan kau lepas. Biarkan menggantung seperti itu. Aku sangat suka. Kau sangat memenuhi imajinasiku tentangmu sayang. Kemarilah. Buat aku tunduk di bawahmu. Buat aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Buat aku sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu."

"Shit! Kau yang memintanya Kyuhyun. Jangan pernah kau tarik kembali ucapanmu."

"Never." Kyuhyun melihat mata itu. Mata yang di selimuti oleh nafsu. Kyuhyun suka. Ia sangat diinginkan oleh Kibum.

Kibum berjalan ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terulur. Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah tak di baluti apapun. Ia _naked_. Kulit putihnya sangat kontras dengan seprai dan selimut berwarna senada. Warna merah. Kibum duduk di depan Kyuhyun yang saat ini menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Telunjuk panjangnya menelusuri kulit putih lembut Kyuhyun dari ujung dahi sampai ujung jempol kaki. Kibum sesekali menekan telunjuknya di tempat-tempat yang ia kira sensitif di tubuh Kyuhyun. Tempat-tempat yang di tekannya itu meluncurkan desahan lebih intens dan keras yang keluar dari bibir sexy Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon Kibum. Aku menginginkanmu." Sentuhan Kibum yang belum ada apa-apanya itu sudah membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang gila dan memohon. Jika posisinya saat ini Kyuhyun adalah seorang pelayan yang harus memberikan tubuhnya pada tuan muda, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah seperti bitch milik Kibum. Tapi di sini Kyuhyunlah si tuan muda itu. Tapi malah ia yang memohon akan sentuhan Kibum.

Kibum masih ingin bermain. Ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama berlawanan arah dari bawah ke atas. Saat telunjuknya sampai pada paha bagian dalam Kyuhyun, jempol tangannya ikut andil di sana. Ia menekan lebih kuat dan sesekali mencubitnya. Meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Kyuhyun melengkungkan punggungnya. Wajah Kibum tak mengekspresikan apapun selain mimik datar yang sangat sexy di mata Kyuhyun.

Telunjuknya melewatkan lubang berrwarna pink yang berkedut itu. Seolah mengundangnya untuk mampir dan menjamahnya. Oh, tubuh Kyuhyun seolah mengerti tanpa repot-repot bibirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah membuka lebar-lebar kakinya dan memperlihatkan lubangnya yang menggoda. Tapi rupanya Kibum melewatkan itu.

"Damn. Kibum kau membuatku gila!" Percuma memohon pada Kibum yang sedang asik mengerjainya.

Telunjuk Kibum melintasi milik Kyuhyun yang sudah mengacung tinggi ke atas dan mengeluarkan lelehan precum. Sungguh menggoda dan menghancurkan iman siapa saja. Kecuali Kibum mungkin. Telunjuknya sengaja berlama-lama menekan testis Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke atas menelusuri garis tengah yang berada di milik Kyuhyun. Kibum melewatkan kepala yang sudah basah akibat precum itu. Telunjuknya sedikit licin karena ia terkena sedikit cairan precum milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah sangat lemas hanya karena sentuhan hebat dari Kibum.

Kibum menelusuri garis tengah yang berada di perut Kyuhyun sampai pusarnya. Telunjuk itu memutar-mutar di pinggiran pusar Kyuhyun. Lalu naik keatas sampai pada nipple yang merekah dan mengeras di atas sana. Telunjuk Kibum menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati. Melepasnya. Lalu Ia menunggu lama sampai nipple itu kembali tertidur dan menyentuhnya lagi supaya nipple itu merekah kembali. Sial. Kibum malah bermain seperti anak kecil. Tidak lihat apa wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah sayu dengan lelehan saliva yang mennggenang di pinggir kedua bibirnya. Kibum benar-benar kejam.

Saat telunjuk itu sampai pada jakun Kyuhyun dan hampir menuju dagunya, Kyuhyun segera menyambar tangan nakal itu dan mengulum telunjuknya. Ada rasa asin di sana. Mungkin itu rasa precumnya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengulum telunjuk itu dengan bringas. Ia memaju mundurkan wajahnya mengulum telunjuk nakal itu. Tatapan matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah Kibum yang masih stay cool. Sial. Kibum benar-benar sexy di mata Kyuhyun meski Kibum cukup tak berekspresi apa-apa. Bahkan sesekali telunjuk Kibum, Kyuhyun gigit saking gemasnya. Telunjuk inilah yang berhasil membuatnya gila. Jika tangan Kibum saja sudah bisa menjatuhkannya, bagaimana dengan milik Kibum yang perkasa itu? Membayangkannya saja Kyuhyun sampai mengeluarkan precumnya lagi.

Kibum tentu saja bereaksi mendapat servisan dari mulut Kyuhyun yang sedang mengulum telunjuknya ini. Tapi ia pandai menyimpan ekspresi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya juga. Telunjuk itu di hisap, di kulum dan di gigit oleh tuan mudanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang satu lagi membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Kibum. Tuxedo hitam itu sudah terbuka dan masih menggantung di badan kokoh Kibum. Kyuhyun membiarkan seluruh kancingnya terbuka tanpa menyuruh melepaskannya. Ia juga sudah membuka resleting celana bahan Kibum. Dan terkejut saat melihat gundukan yang seolah meronta ingin segera di keluarkan dari sana. Gundukan itu besar sekali dan juga panjang yang tersembunyi di balik celana dalam yang di pakai oleh Kibum.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya pada telunjuk Kibum. Percuma ia berlama-lama mengulumnya. Tidak ada yang keluar dari sana. Dan lama-lama di kulum juga rasanya hambar. Tak seperti milik Kibum yang berada di bawah sana. Kyuhyun sangat tertarik dengan itu. Kyuhyun segera membawa Kibum untuk naik ke ranjang. Ia segera menurunkan celana dalam Kibum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan hasratnya. Ia ingin sekali menancapkan lidah dan giginya di sana. Oh, katakan Kyuhyun gila karena lebih gila menginginkannya di banding hanya melihat saja. Kyuhyun tak ingin repot-repot melepas pakaian dan celana Kibum yang masih utuh. Biarkan Kibum menggagahinya dengan seragam kebanggaannya itu. Bukankah akan sangat terlihat keren? Tatapan Kyuhyun terpaku pada keringat yang membanjiri tubuh panas Kibum. Kibum saat ini menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang sedangkan Kyuhyun gantian berada di hadapannya. Tubuh bagian atas Kibum terbuka meski masih terhalangi kemeja dan tuxedo di sana. Namun, tidak menutupi tubuh sixpack yang sangat sexy berwarna tan itu. Kyuhyun menunggu keringat-keringat itu turun melewati pahatan kotak-kotak menggoda dan hilang dengan cepat ke bawah. Matanya memandang lapar pada milik Kibum yang sudah mengacung tinggi berwarna kemerahan. Terlihat sangat keras dan bergerak-gerak akibat rangsangan hanya dari tatapan lapar Kyuhyun. Hanya memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya saja, Kibum sudah mengeluarkan precumnya.

"Kibum."

"Hmm?"

"Milikmu besar sekali." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali lagi. Salivanya yang meleleh tak ia sempatkan untuk menghapusnya. Hanya melihat milik Kibum yang bergerak-gerak sendiri itu saja sudah membuatnya seperti itu. Apalagi jika benda itu berada di dalamnya dan menghujamnya keras lalu menyemprotkan cairan putih ke dalamnya dengan sangat banyak. Sampai-sampai keluar dari lubangnya dan meleleleh menuruni pahanya. Owh. Membayangkannya saja lubang Kyuhun sudah berkedut dengan hebat. Perutnya sudah melilit seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu tapi tak bisa. Sial. Sial. Sial. Hanya melihat dan membayangkan milik Kibum yang memasukinya saja Kyuhyun sudah banjir keringat dan banjir precum. Katakan pada authornya untuk tak lupa menuliskan tentang AC disini karena sedang sangat-sangat di butuhkan oleh kedua pasangan yang sedang membara ini.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kidding XD

.

.

.

Changmin menarik kedua temannya yang aneh itu untuk segera pergi sari sana. Padahal Jonghyun dan Minho belum mendapatkan ronde kedua. Baru foreplay saja. Tapi Changmin dengan santainya sudah menendang kedua pantat sexy yang sedang tumpang tindih itu. Changmin sudah puas merokok dan menenangkan emosinya sedikit. Ia pikir percuma saja mencari Kyuhyun saat ini saat ia sudah tahu pelayannya telah menguasainya. Ia akan mencobanya lain kali. Jika ada kesempatan, ia perkosa saja Kyuhyun saat ia tak sedang bersama si pelayan. Toh dulu saat si pelayan itu belum hadir di hidup Kyuhyun, Kuhyun sangat tunduk di bawahnya. Bahkan lengket sekali. Tapi kapan saat pelayan itu jauh dari Kyuhyun? Changnin rasa benar kata sahabatnya yang lain. Bahwa Changmin lebih baik mencari yang lain saja. Yang bisa di jadikan anjing peliharaannya untuk memenuhi nafsu bejatnya. Ia akan memintanya satu pada ayahnya untuk ia simpan di rumah.

Jonghyun masih menempeli leher Minho meski mereka bertiga sudah berpakaian.

"Kau menjijikkan Jong. Pergi sana!" Tapi pengusiran untuk Jonghyun di leher Minho tak benar-benar Minho lakukan. Minho malah dengan kuat menarik tengkuk itu dan menciumnya lalu mereka saling berebut dominasi. Changmin berdecak. Bisakah kedua sahabatnya itu kembali normal saat sudah berpakaian? Jika berniat melanjutkan di rumah saja! Bikin Changmin iri. Bahkan milik Changmin masih terasa sakit karena ia biarkan saja tertidur dengan sendirinya tanpa menyelesaikannya.

"Hey, kalian berdua! Ingin kupanggang di ruangan ini?!" Jonghyun dan Minho buru-buru menyudahi ciuman mereka mendengar ancaman Changmin. Mereka berdua berpandangan. Lalu sama-sama menyeringai.

"Changmin! Kita Threesome saja. Jonghyun akan dengan senang hati membuka lebar lubangnya untuk kita berdua." Kata-kata itu keluar lebih dahulu dari mulut Minho. Jonghyun yang merasa keberatan langsung menonjok perut Minho. Minho hanya bisa mengeluh sakit sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tidak tertarik." Jawab Changmin datar. Lalu menghampiri kedua pasangan aneh itu dan memisahkan keduanya. Changmin berada di antara mereka. Ia genggam milik kedua sahabatnya di balik celana mereka dan menariknya. Menimbulkan protesan sakit dan segala macam dari bibir duo aneh itu. Changmin menggiringnya dengan santai keluar dari mansion Cho itu. Changmin benar-benar berkewajiban memisahkan pasangan yang selalu berebut dominasi di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Changmin! Traktir kita makan siang. Kau kalah." Di tengah ringisannya karena miliknya di genggam erat oleh Changmin, Jonghyun mencoba menagih kekalahan Changmin. Sedangkan pemilik nama hanya menggedikkan bahu acuh.

.

.

.

.

Pantat Kyuhyun besar. Kenyal. Dan putih sekali. Kibum suka membelainya saat Kyuhyun butuh tangan Kibum di sana. Tak hanya belaian tapi juga remasan dan tamparan dari tangan hebat itu. Kyuhyun seperti masochist saja jika sudah menyangkut Kibum.

Saat ini pantat putih itu tengah mengacung tinggi. Lubang pinknya yang berkedut itu mengundang tatapan lapar Kibum. Tangan Kyuhyun bermain di dalam lubangnya sendiri. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya dan mengeluar-masukkannya di depan mata Kibum. Kibum sungguh membuatnya gila dengan reaksinya yang datar-datar saja. Jadi Kyuhyun berinisiatif sendiri menggodanya. Sesekali ia goyangkan pantat itu mengikuti alur keluar-masuk dari jarinya. Dan Kibum sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia tak ingin hanya diam saja melihatnya. Apalagi santapan lezat sudah ada di piringnya. Kibum sungguh sudah kehilangan kesabaran dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang luar biasa sexy ini di matanya. Miliknya juga tak tahan berlama-lama di abaikan. Miliknya butuh kehangatan yang panas di dalam lubang itu. Miliknya juga merindukan tempat sempit yang bisa meremas-remas miliknya dengan gila. Apalagi jika ia menyentuh titik kenikmatan Kyuhyun yang melantunkan sebuah desahan panjang dan seolah menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Hal itu membuatnya gila! Di tambah saat Kyuhyun menyebut namanya di sela kegiatan panas itu. Mencaci dan mengumpat namanya juga termasuk pemicu semangatnya berkuda. Sial. Kibum membayangkannya seraya melihat godaan Kyuhyun sampai-sampai salivanya menetes. Tak hanya Kyuhyun yang memuja Kibum. Kibum juga dalam posisi yang sama. Mereka saling memuja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini milik Kibum sudah berada di dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun sangat-sangat memerah. Salivanya meenetes deras. Tangannya hanya bisa menopang kepalanya. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

"Aku dalam masalah besar jika memiliki sex lover sepertimu Kyuhyun. Kau tidak akan puas jika hanya kusentuh dengan jari saja. Kau dengan rendahnya memohon keepadaku seperti hanya akulah yang bisa memuaskanmu. Mungkin kau juga akan gila jika seseorang melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi hanya akulah yang kau milikki. Aku benar kan sayang?" Kibum melakukan dirty talknya. Miliknya ia keluar masukkan dalam lubang ketat itu. Terasa sempit dan panas. Miliknya terasa di cengkram erat.

"Yes. Ungghh... A-aku milikmu hhhh Kibum. Lebih cepat Ku-kumohon ahhngghhhh... Ya. Disana. Terus..." Desah Kyuhyun. Tangannya mencengkram seprei untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya. Kibum sungguh hebat di ranjang. Apalagi Kibum menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat ini. Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar jatuh pada kenikmatan yang di berikan padanya ini. Kibum mencoba berbagai gaya. Kyuhyun tak menungging lagi kini. Tubuhnya menyamping dengan kaki kirinya berada di pundak Kibum. Hanya beberapa tusukan dengan gaya itu. Kibum merubahnya kembali. Ia ingin mencoba banyak style dalam satu klimaks. Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke atas pangkuannya. Membantu Kyuhyun menaik-turunkan tubuhnya yang sudah tak bertenaga itu. Kyuhyun pasrah saja dengan semua perlakuan Kibum meski ia gemas dengan namja ini. Tangan Kyuhyun ia lingkarkan pada leher Kibum. Meremas surai hitam tebal itu. Kibum membawa Kyuhyun berbaring. Ia ingin melihat Kyuhyunnya saat Klimaks nanti. Kaki Kyuhyun ia naikkan sampai menyentuh badannya sendiri. Kakinya ia buka lebar untuk menerima tusukan Kibum lagi. Kibum dengan peluh yang juga membanjiri badannya, apalagi bajunya yang sudah benar-benar basah kuyup. Rambutnya yang basah oleh peluh dan terjatuh itu menambah keseksian seorang Kim Kibum. Apalagi tatapannya yang tak pernah lepas dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuka dan memejamkan mata di sertai desahan hebat yang tak henti-hentinya mendayu. Hingga otaknya tak mampu berpikir jernih lagi. Lututnya benar-benar lemas. Di tambah perutnya yang melilit menyenangkan hingga membuat segala persendiannya lunglai. Perutnya seakan ingin mendesak keluar. Ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang katanya membuat semua orang melayang seperti di surga. Surganya dunianya. Dan Kyuhyun berhasil mencapai itu.

"Anggghhhhhh... Kibum!" Lalu Kibum menyusulnya tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi dering ponsel memenuhi kamar itu. Untung saja pasangan majikan dan pelayan itu sudah selesai. Tapi itu bukan ponsel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meninggalkan ponsel di kamarnya. Ingat, ini bukan kamar Kyuhyun. Itu ponsel milik Kibum yang di letakkan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Kibum mengangkatnya. Ia melihat id penelpon sebelum mengangkatnya. Nama 'Nyonya besar' tertera di sana. Ia segera duduk dengan tegap.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Apa Kyuhyun sedang bersamamu Kibum?" Heechul langsung menyambar dengan tanpa basa-basi.

" _Yes Ma'am_."

"Segera berikan ponsel ini padanya." Kibum langsung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengkodekan bahwa itu adalah .

"Yoboseyo Eomma."

"Kenapa dengan ponselmu Kyuhyun. Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Ponselku di kamar Eomma. Aku lupa membawanya. Aku sedang bersama Kibum dan sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Bagaimana kabar Appa dan Eommaku tercinta?" Heechul menghela napas. Ia sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkan anak tunggalnya ini dan syukurlah Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa.

"Kabar Eomma dan Appa baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa Kibum mengurus segala kebutuhanmu dengan benar?" Kyuhyun meloudspeaker ponsel itu. Lalu meletakkannya di atas kasur. Tangannya masih lemas. Ia masih dalam euphoria surganya.

"Kabarku luar biasa baik eomma. Kibum sangat baik dalam mengurus segala kebutuhanku. Dan ia juga sangat hebat memuaskanku. Bahkan kami akan memulai ronde kedua."

Loading...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keparat kau anak setan! Omg! Kau melakukannya lagi! China oleng! Anak Kita... Kyuhyun!" Dan sambungan pun terputus dari sana. Kyuhyun kembali menyambut ciuman panas dari Kibum. Pasti eommanya akan segera pulang. Ia juga sudah merindukan Eommanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah sudah hot? Aku deg-degan nulisnya. Aku malu sendiri…..Bias tercinta dinistain begini hwaaaaaa Gomenasai minasaaaaaan…..

Kuharap KiHyun shipper cukup terhibur dengan ini #nangisdipelukkanKyuhyun

RNR PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE^^


End file.
